How It All Started
by Alexia Beatriz
Summary: He didn't know how to tell her. She was scared of getting hurt. They were both scared of each others answers. They'll have to pass through hard times before they can really be happy. When that time comes they won't have nothing to worry about. But will that time ever come?
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

_Author's Note: I do not own power rangers. I only own my ideas. _

Mike hadn't realized this, but now he knew. The problem was he didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized this earlier. It was as clear as day, he was sure that the others had known all along. He wanted to say something about it, but he didn't know how she would take it. Would she feel the same way or not? He was scared to know her answer but he would take the chance. It was much better then not knowing. The only problem was how he was going to tell her.

He had been sitting outside since the morning after training. Now it was night time and he hadn't thought of anything. He put his head in his hands and sighed. This was definitely harder then he had thought. He didn't just want to come out of the nowhere and blurt it out, surprising her. That would definitely be awkward, especially if she didn't return the same feelings. At that moment Emily walked outside. When she spotted Mike she walked over to him. Seeing he looked frustrated she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Mike, what's wrong?" hearing her voice startled him. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Em, nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yea I know."

Emily smiled and gestured to the empty space beside him, "May I?"

"Yeah sure." He answered as he moved over.

Emily, sitting by his side felt right to him. It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Mike turned around to look at her. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. She was sweet, caring ad beautiful. Emily felt herself blush, she could feel Mike's gaze on her.

"Don't' do that."

"Do what?"

"Stare." He realized he had been starting and looked away almost immediately.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." There were a few more minutes of silence before Emily started to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't take it anymore as she started playing with her hands and got up, she turned to Mike. "Mike?"

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"I…I…I…"

"What is it Emily?"

"I think…I better go help Mia with the cooking." Was her response before she ran off inside. Mike sighed he had been hoping she would say something else. He thought she would say that she liked him, maybe she was but couldn't. Or maybe it was just his imagination playing a trick on him. Either way he was going to tell her.

Emily was hoping to get to her room before Mia saw her. As she ran she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor, unfortunately the person she had bumped into was Mia. Mia held out a hand and Emily accepted it.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, are you ok?"

"Yeah,"

"So what happened?" Mia said as she followed Emily who was headed to her room.

"What happened about what?"

"You went out there for a reason."

"I know that."

"So…"

"So…I couldn't do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Emily said raising her voice, when she saw Mia's expression she sighed. She sat on her bed and whispered, "Maybe it's because I'm scared."

"Scared of what Emily?"

"Scared… of his answered, of getting hurt."

"Emily, you won't get hurt again. What happened to you before, won't happen to you again, I promise."

"Mia, you can't promise that."

"Yes I can."

"Ok, I guess."

"Emily, you have to forget what happened along time ago." Mia whispered as she took a seat next to her on the bed. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me." Emily did as she was told. "That's in the past but it still bother's you, doesn't it?" She nodded. "When you're ready you'll talk about it, right?"

"I already did, I told you."

"Someone other then me,"

"I don't know."

"Try?"

"Alright,"

"Now I think I should get started on dinner, the boys are probably hungry." She said with a smile on her face as she got up. Emily expression turned into a horrified one.

"No, you don't have to. You cooked yesterday, remember?" she said as she ran after Mia.

Mike had gotten back inside when he saw Mia was in the kitchen. Meaning she had cooked. He knew that wasn't a good sign and quickly tried to walk past the kitchen but it was no use.

"Mike there you are." Mia said as she turned around. "Your plate's over there." She said pointing to the counter. "Eat up."

He took a look at it and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm really not hungry."

"Are you sure, it's really good." She said looking at the others who were pretending to eat their food. They smiled at her and nodded. "See,"

"Yeah I'm sure." He replied while looking at Emily. She noticed and looked down. He sighed, "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to bed." He said and started to walk off.

"Something's wrong with Mike." Jayden said. Mia's back was turned to him so he quickly snuck a piece of burnt chicken in a napkin.

"He's been like that ever since yesterday." Kevin answered.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No I have no clue."

"Emily, do you know."

"Know what?" she said as she turned to look at her leader.

"What's wrong with Mike?"

"No, I don't" she said as she got up.

"Are you ok?" Kevin asked her. She nodded before walking to her room.

"Maybe I should go talk to Mike." Jayden nodded and Kevin headed for Mike's room, hoping the green ranger was still awake. Meanwhile Jayden got up and snuck out of the kitchen with Mia's back still turned to him. He ran to his room and quickly locked the door, just as Mia turned around with more food ready. At that moment Antonio walked in from fishing.

"I'm back" he called.

Mia was confused why nobody was in the kitchen, but when she heard Antonio's voice, she smiled

"Antonio," She started "You're just in time, come eat while the food is still warm." He tried to get away, but Mia grabbed his arm and pushed him into the kitchen.

"I'm really not hungry." He said as a plate was placed in front of him. Mia kept her eyes on him waiting for him to try her food.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2: I try

Authors' Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Mike had fallen asleep when Kevin had gone to check up on him. Kevin had just woken up and was headed off for a jog. Behind him something jumped out of the gap which he did not notice. Whatever it was threw something on him, hitting his left side of his back. Whatever had hit his back disappeared. It seemed as if it had snuck into him. He didn't notice, but he did hear something. He heard laughter and turned around but nothing was there.

"Weird."

He continued to jog for a while longer. Until he decided to head back, the others would be awake by now and they needed to start morning training. On his way back he heard some giggling. He ignored it at first, but as he got closer to the Shiba house the giggling grew louder. He turned around in the direction where it was coming from. At first he was hoping he was wrong. But the more he observed her, he knew it was her. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had thought she was different, that she wouldn't lie, but she had. He got angry when he saw the guy leaning in and giving her a kiss. He wanted to go up to his face and punch the guy. But he couldn't he turn around and walk away. Seeing her kiss a guy he didn't know really made him mad, some would even say jealous. He didn't know what he was angrier at her not telling anybody that she was going out with someone or that he had just seen her kissing some guy.

When he got to the Shiba House he stormed in and slammed the door. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or to train. He was headed straight to his room but he wasn't getting past the others, he had slammed the door meaning he had made noise and alerted the others of his arrival. If he had slammed the door it meant something was definitely wrong because he would have never done that. He saw the others looking at him and sighed.

"I'm not training today." He said as he tried to get past them. He saw Mia wasn't with them, he had really hoped he was wrong about what he had seen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Mike said stopping Kevin in his tracks, "You Kevin, don't want to train?" he then laughed, "That's a miracle."

"Mike, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"C'mon…"

"I said no." Kevin growled at him. Mike stepped back; sure he had gotten on Kevin's nerves before. But he had never seen the blue ranger like that.

"Alright," He said before heading back to the dojo.

"I'm sorry guys…It's just…" he didn't finish, instead he sighed and went to his room.

The others had gone back to training. Mike and Emily were training together and Antonio and Jayden. Training for the most part was quiet. Even though they were training together they weren't talking. Every time Mike looked at Emily she would look away or even walk away. He hadn't tried talking to her; he didn't want to be ignored. If she turned away just by being looked at he didn't want to know what she would do if he actually spoke to her. But he had to find out what was wrong with her.

"What did I do?" Emily looked up as he blocked her attack.

"What?"

"You keep ignoring me."

"Mike…" she said as she stopped sparing and went to the side.

"No Emily, tell me what I did."

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing."

"Then, what is it?"

"Mike…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Emily I know you've been ignoring me. I want to know why."

"Mike…" she said as she stepped outside. Mike followed her.

"Emily, I want to know." he kept asking.

"Mike, don't ask me something that you know I won't answer!"

"Then don't ignore me."

"I'm trying not to."

"What do you mean trying not to?"

"Mike it's…really hard to even be near you. Believe me when I say I try to." She said as she got near him and looked him in the eyes.

"Em…"

"Believe me, please?"

"I will, I do. But promise me you'll tell me why it's hard."

"I will in time, but not now."

As they were talking the same thing that landed on Kevin earlier that day, landed on Emily

Kevin had been in his room all morning. He had skipped on lunch claiming he wasn't hungry. Now it was dinner time and he didn't plan on getting out of his room anytime soon. Then he heard a knock.

"Come In." he said in a low voice as he rested his hands in his pocket and looked out the window.

"Aren't you going to come eat?" he turned around realizing it was Mia.

"No, I want to be left alone."

"Kevin is something wrong? You're not usually like…" she was cut of as he spoke againf.

"Mia, just leave."

"But…" Mia sighed and decided not to finish her sentence when she saw the look on Kevin's face. She walked to the door, "If you're hungry, the food will be waiting." Then she closed the door behind her and left, leaving Kevin to his thoughts.

Mia walked to the kitchen and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. She shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he won't tell me."

"Kevin's never acted this way." Jayden said "Something is really wrong; we have to figure out what it is."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Antonio.

Before Jayden could answer, Emily held her head and started to tilt to the side, almost falling. But Jayden grabbed her just in time. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered as her vision started to blur. "I just need to lie down for a bit." She started to walk but didn't make it all the way as she fell to the ground.

"Emily!" yelled Mike as he kneeled down beside her. When Ji heard Mike, he quickly came running to the kitchen. Once he saw Emily's state he gave out orders.

"Take her to her room." Mike nodded and picked her up taking her to her room. He didn't know what happened but he really hoped she would be fine. Or else he didn't know what he would do.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
